<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>simps. by katsukaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158107">simps.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukaze/pseuds/katsukaze'>katsukaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Some Plot, Some angst, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukaze/pseuds/katsukaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[oikawa added kuroo, terushima, bokuto, daichi, and futakuchi to the chat]</p><p>oikawa has changed the chat name to simps</p><p>oikawa: okay losers, shut up a 10 is talking</p><p>kuroo: ur the only loser here fucker</p><p>daichi: oh my god n o</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a haikyuu captains chatfic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>12:00 a.m</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>oikawa added kuroo, terushima, bokuto, daichi, and futakuchi to the chat</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>oikawa has changed the chat name to simps</em>
</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>okay losers, shut up a 10 is talking</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>ur the only loser here fucker</p>
<p><b>daichi:</b> oh my god n o</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>shitt a groupchat</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>FUTAKUCHI MY BABYYY</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>TERUSHIMA HII</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>I SAID SHUT UP</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>NO</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>BRUH I—</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>wait oikawa</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>why didn't you add ushijima?</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>because he's annoying</p>
<p>
  <em>daichi added ushijima to the chat</em>
</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>DAICHI WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT—</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>no? he's a captain so why not add him</p>
<p><b>ushijima: </b>hello oikawa</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>FUCK OFF DONT TALK TO ME</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>damn😭😭</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>wAIT</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>WE'RE MISSING SOMEONE</p>
<p>
  <em>bokuto added daishou to the chat</em>
</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>i—</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>WHY WOULD YOU ADD HIM—</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>what the fuck is this?</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>a groupchat?</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>okok why don't we introduce ourselves</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>i'm daichi from karasuno</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>karatsuno</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>oikawa, you guys lost to us</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP DJSNDKMS</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>guess there's no choice</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>i'm futakuchi from date tech, a second year</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>terushima yuuji, johzenji and also a second year</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>oooo i think i remember playing against futakuchi</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>bUt anyways</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>i'm oikawa tooru ! from aoba johsai of course</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>lmfao sounds like aboba</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>please shut ur mouth</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>look babe, don't try to act tough when you're not :)</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>shit😳</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>you have a cute face sweetheart</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>dont make me mess it up :)</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>you talk pretty big game for someone who can't even get to nationals :)</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>look who's talking hun :)</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>*calls yaku* mom pick me up i'm scared—</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>now now guys</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>you're both pretty</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>okay sO</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>uhh i'm kuroo tetsurou from nekoma</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>🤢🤮🤮🤮</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>shut the fuck you snake ass hoe</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>this is the exact reason why mika left ur ass lmfao</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>i—</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>...wow</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>shit</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>AT LEAST I HAD A RELATIONSHIP UNLIKE YOU</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>BITCH I DONT NEED ONE</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>so i'm bokuto from fukurodani lol</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>ugh i hate this but i guess there's no choice</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>i'm daishou from nohebi</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>nekoma, fukurodani, AND nohebi? damn them tokyo schools be wild</p>
<p><b>ushijima: </b>i'm ushijima wakatoshi from shiratorizawa</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>shut up ushiwaka</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>damn why are you so petty😭</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>ushijima as like</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>one of the top three aces in japan? wtf</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>oikawa, stop being so rude</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>i'm not being rude</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>then ur being petty</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>y'all are some immature third years😭</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>please kindly shut up</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>girl ur the one picking fights, not me😗</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>stop acting like ur the shit</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>idk terushima is pretty good looking</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>he has a tongue piercing</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>WHAT? NO WAY</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>WAIT THATS SO SICK WTF</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>WAIT THATS HOT</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>PLEASE SEND A PICTURE OF YOURSELF DMSKMXSM</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>alright alright</p>
<p>
  <b>terushima: </b>
  <em>[imagine attached]</em>
</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>SIRRR YOU ARE FINE ASF HOLY SHIT</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>WELL DAMN😳</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>NOBODY GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE THAT GOOD LOOKING OMGG FKMDKDDMS</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>did you get more buff since the last time i saw you—</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>ur arms look bigger or sum</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>probably since i've been working out more</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>you look cute as ever🥰😘</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>thanks babe🥰</p>
<p><b>ushijima: </b>you are quite good looking</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>DID USHIJIMA FUCKING WAKATOSHI JUST COMPLIMENT ME?</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>brb imma just go scream</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>ur alright ig</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>i appreciate that small compliment from you</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>wait are you and futakuchi dating?</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>LMFAO AS IF I WOULD DATE TERUSHIMA</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>NOOO DMSKSKS😭😭</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>we're just best friends lol</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>oikawa, why did you make this groupchat?</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>i was bored so i decided why not make a captains groupchat where we can talk shit about our teams</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>omg yes lets talk shit</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>we all have that one teammate who you just wanna punch in the face sometimes</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>or they're a problem child</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>i'll start</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>for me it's leg</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>leg?</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>kuroo, do you mean lev or...?</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>a n y w a y s</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>for me it's probably kyoutani</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>he doesn't fucking listen at all</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>omg for me it's koganegawa cismdksms</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>he doesn't know know what he's doing half of the time😭😭</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>ehh i don't have anyone tbh</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>that's because ur the problem child for fukurodani lmfao💀</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>poor kaashi</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>OI THATS MEAN</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>for me it's literally all of the second and first years</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>LMFAOAOAOA KARASUNO OFF THE COURT IS JUST FUCKING CHAOS</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>ours is the coach sometimes no cap</p>
<p><b>ushijima: </b>for me, it's probably goshiki</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>for us, it's our libero but we love him</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>lowkey rip daichi</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>you have tobio-chan, chibi-chan, baldy-chan, and nishinoya</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>hey daishou</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>oh my god what do you want from me</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>ur a bitch :)</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>i—</p>
<p><b>ushijima: </b>wow</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>i think my life just got w a y more interesting after this chat was made</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>i think mine just got worse—</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>this shit is going on my close friends—</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>imma post this on my spam—</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>y'all are weird ong😭😭</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>i fucking hate it here<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1:45 a.m</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>group chat: simps</em>
</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>i'm so fucking bored</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>lol sucks for you</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>you two act like a married couple</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>oikawa, arent you and iwaizumi dating?</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>aNd where the fuc K did you get that from😭</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>kageyama said something about it</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>kageyama exposing everyone😭</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>oOoOo oikawa likes someone?</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>send a picture plsss</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>is he hot?</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>wait</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>who tf is iwaizumi</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>he's my best friend</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>hold up hold up</p>
<p>
  <b>oikawa: </b>
  <em>[imagine attached]</em>
</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>HOLY SHIT</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>HOT DAMN</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>CAN I GET AN AMEN</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN FUCKING ANSWERED</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>A R M S</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>T H A T S IWAIZUMI???</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>OH MY GOD A FUCKING 20/10</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>eh more like 2/10 lmfaooo</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>hes mean to me smh</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>OIKAWA,,,,</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>IF YOU DONT WANT HIM</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>ILL GLADLY TAKE HIM</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>omg his arms can choke me—</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>futakuchi, language please</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>WHY ARE YOU ONLY SAYING THAT TO ME—</p>
<p><b>ushijima: </b>why are you guys up to late</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>lol hi ushijima</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>wait wait</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>is iwaizumi the ace for seijou?</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>yessir he is</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>he can ace this A S S</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>YOU ARE SO NASTY OMG DKSMXKSMSK</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>are any of you guys taken? like deadass</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>...</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>...</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>...</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>....</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>....</p>
<p><b>ushijima: </b>i am not</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>nope don't do dating</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>you do friends with benefits or sum?</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>damn how did you guess😳</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>h o e</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>at least i'm getting SOMETHING😗</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>i thought you did one night stands</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>that too</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>damn terushima getting it</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>i'm just surprised he doesn't have stds tbh</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>one night stands are scary😭</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>one night stands are just too much work because if you see a cute boy, he might not be into dick smh</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>and that's why i swing both ways🥴</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>i—</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>BI KING LEGGO</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>bro i wish i had a boy or girlfriend smh</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>bo has a crush on his setter lmfao</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>ur one to talk lmfao bYEEE</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>"akaashi is S O cute omg"</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>LMFAOOK KUROO REALLY EXPOSING BOKUTO RN</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>"kenma is honestly to cutest, like his lips are so kissable"</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>KUROO IS PROBABLY THE PIKACHU MEME RIGHT NOW CKSMDMS</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>KXMSKSS YALL REALLY EXPOSING EACH OTHER LMFAOOO</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>IXMSKSMS THEM TOKYO SCHOOLS BE WILDDD</p>
<p><b>ushijima: </b>exposing people is not good</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>ushijima...</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>USHI DOESNT GET IT LMFAO😭😭</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>SEND A PICTURE OF UR SETTERS</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>I WANNA SEE HOW CUTE THEY ARE</p>
<p>
  <b>bokuto: </b>
  <em>[imagine attached]</em>
</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>.........</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>i—</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>w o w</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>pls tell me he's into guys</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>pretty sure kaashi is</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>terushima just fell in love omg😭😭</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>U M</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>I DONT BLAME HIM AT ALL</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>akaashi looks like he's done with life half of the time</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>he kinda does😭</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>ok so anyways</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>are there any virgins in this chat or are we all cool</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>probably daishou, ushijima, and daichi lmao</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>no not daichi</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>and how would you know that—</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>i'm pretty sure you can put two and two together ;)</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>HOLY SHIT</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>YALL HOOKED UP??</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>WAIT I DIDNT KNOW ABOUT THIS WTF FSKMSKS</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>TERUSHIMA YOU ARE A W H O R E</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>AND FOR UR INFORMATION FUTAKUCHI</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>IM NOT A VIRGIN</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>I- IMDKSNS NO WAY OMG</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>it was a one time thing lol</p>
<p><b>ushijima: </b>who topped</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>USHIWAKA YOU DID NOT JUST ASK THAT OMG SISMXKSMSKAMALSKSKSK</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>i'm sorry but do i fucking look like i can top daichi😭✋</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>so he pop ur cherry</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>KUROO YOI DID NOT JUST—</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>ODMSKSMSMS HIS CHERRY I—</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>can we please change the subject</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>nonono i need more information</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>hiw was daichi's dick</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>nice</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>v e r y nice</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>.........</p>
<p><b>kuroo: </b>ik damn well daichi is packing</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>he is🥴</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>IXMSKZMS DAMN</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>maybe ur not an annoying brat</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>daishou bby, i'm only a brat in bed</p>
<p><b>bokuto: </b>I—</p>
<p><b>futakuchi: </b>WELMFKSKS WELL THEN—</p>
<p><b>daishou: </b>lmao ok sweetheart, talk big all you want</p>
<p><b>terushima: </b>don't go saying that stuff when i'm giving you dirty talk in your ear while teasing ur dick</p>
<p><b>oikawa: </b>i'm... speechless</p>
<p><b>daichi: </b>thats enough of this groupchat for today—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2:34 a.m</em>
</p><p>
  <em>group chat: simps</em>
</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>y'all ever just get a random boner in class and then you gotta hide it</p><p><b>daichi: </b>i—</p><p><b>terushima: </b>yes and it's so uncomfortable omg</p><p><b>daishou: </b>it's fucking two thirty are you high😭</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>no it's called midnight thoughts</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>YALL ANNOYING ONG</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>y'all never sleep lol</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>pls sleep is for the fucking weak</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>anyways</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>i want a boyfriend</p><p><b>daichi: </b>just ask iwaizumi out</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>^</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>n O</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>THAT IS OUT OF THE FUCKING QUESTION</p><p><b>daishou: </b>why? u too pussy or sum</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>ugh no not that</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>pls why would i ask someone out if i dont like them</p><p><b>terushima: </b>but yahaba said he saw you guys making out once,,,,</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>oh s h i t</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>......</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>tHAT LITTLE BITCH SAID WHAT?? BRUH BRB</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>NO IFMSKS HES GONNA BEAT UP YAHABA</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>YOOO OIKAWA U MAKIN OUT WITH YOUR BESTIE???</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>because same❤️</p><p><b>daichi: </b>YOU AND BOKUTO ARE DATING??</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>i—</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>N O ???</p><p><b>daishou: </b>DAICHI UR SUCH AN OLD MAN OMG I CANT DJSNXJSNNSWM</p><p><b>daishou: </b>IM SOBBING</p><p><b>daishou: </b>HE MEANS KENMA</p><p><b>daichi: </b>oh</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>ok i'm back😌</p><p><b>terushima: </b>PLS DID YOU GO BEAT UP YAHABA OR SUMTH—</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>BRUH NO I JUST WENT TO GO YELL AT HIM FOR SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>do u and the hot ace aren't dating?</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>disappointed.</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>bruh fr</p><p><b>terushima: </b>can i have him if you don't want him</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>this is literally bullying</p><p><b>daishou: </b>oh pls you literally made this groupchat</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>yeah and you weren't even invited so shut up snake❤️</p><p><b>daishou: </b>i</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>yeah daishit shut up</p><p><b>daishou: </b>kuroo.</p><p><b>daishou: </b>i know where the fuck you live.</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>and? u too pussy to come to my house</p><p><b>daishou: </b>alr bet</p><p><b>daichi: </b>you guys act like literal children</p><p><b>terushima: </b>party at kuroo's place🥳</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>why are you guys still up</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>WAKA-CHANNNN</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>hello futakuchi</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>oh please ushiwaka, you should know we don't sleep</p><p><b>daishou: </b>KUROO OPEN THE FUCK UP</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>BITCH YOU ACTUALLY CAME?</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>BRUH I WAS MAKING FOOD WTF</p><p><b>daishou: </b>open ur door rn🔫</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>KDMSKS DAISHOU WHY ARE YOU AT HIS HOUSE</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>ITS ALMOST THREE AM</p><p><b>terushima: </b>KUROO WHY U MAKING FOOD RN FJSNSNS</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>I WOULD GO TO UR HOUSE TOO BUT ITS SO FAR😭💔</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>daichi ik where u live</p><p><b>daichi: </b>dont even.</p><p>
  <b>kuroo: </b>
  <em>[image attached]</em>
</p><p><b>terushima: </b>PLS DAISHOU ACTUALLY WENT DJSMDMMSSN</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>IM GONNA CRY DAICHI WHY ARE YOI SO MEAN TO ME</p><p><b>daichi: </b>i'm not mean to you</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>PLEASE DAICHI IS ONLY NICE TO USHI😭</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>ushijima really judge us for saying up so late and then dipped</p><p><b>daishou: </b>y'all kuroo is yelling at me</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>UR AT HIS HOSUE NO SHIT—</p><p><b>daishou: </b>at least i can soell</p><p><b>terushima: </b>soell</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>s o e l l</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>BITCH SOELL</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>TF IS A SOELL</p><p><b>daichi: </b>you can't spell.</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>bitch i'm embarrassed for you rn</p><p><b>daishou: </b>bye i hate it here</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>11:38 p.m</em>
</p><p>
  <em>groupchat: simps</em>
</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>i have a question for everyone</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>no❤️</p><p><b>terushima: </b>o shit ushijima texted in this chat</p><p><b>terushima: </b>but yes?</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>what are you guys volleyball positions</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>wing spiker🥳</p><p><b>terushima: </b>^</p><p><b>daishou: </b>^</p><p><b>daichi: </b>^</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>^</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>me being a middle blocker: 👁👄👁</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>bitch i'm a setter</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>yes oikawa, i'm very well aware of that</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>me and oikawa are special and ORIGINAL</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>period bitch</p><p><b>daishou: </b>pls kuroo ur not special</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>suck a dick daishit</p><p><b>daishou: </b>bitch w h o s</p><p><b>terushima: </b>mine.</p><p><b>daichi: </b>oh my god—</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>o damn😳</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>i—</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>b o l d</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>ok yuuji😳</p><p><b>daishou: </b>straight to the point</p><p><b>daishou: </b>i like that ;)</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>ew no that's a case</p><p><b>terushima: </b>LAMOZKSKS😭🤚</p><p><b>daishou: </b>HES A YEAR YOUNGER IM—</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>get a room y'all sinning here for no reason at all</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>fr smh</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>the bible is free i hope you guys know😌</p><p><b>daichi: </b>don't you guys have to study or something</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>why would we be studying rn</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>when all of us are in college prep but bokuto lmao</p><p><b>daishou: </b>PLEASE HOW THE FUCK IS TERUSHIMA IN CLASS SEVEN</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>RIGHT LIKE WTF</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>as his best friend, i still don't believe it✨</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>brb making a channel for daishou and terushima to flirt in</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>LMAOO BET DO IT</p><p><b>daishou: </b>sorry but i'm not into younger guys</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>sure</p><p><b>terushima: </b>u scared someone younger than u is gonna top?</p><p><b>daishou: </b>you? top me? girl i think you should reconsider that statement</p><p><b>terushima: </b>nah i'm pretty confident</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>ayo ik yall are having a splendid time figuring who's fucking who</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>but i'm hungry</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>chile go eat then wtf</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>fr😭</p><p><b>daichi: </b>yall annoying</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>k and?</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>y'all ever cry because your best friend is so hot</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>yeah</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>a lot</p><p><b>terushima: </b>no he's ugly</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>BITCH,,,,</p><p><b>terushima: </b>&lt;3</p><p><b>daichi: </b>oikawa, why aren't you and iwaizumi dating?</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>girl me and iwa-chan have known each other since we were kids</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>that's borderline incest</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>BITCH WHATSJDJS</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>BORDERLINE INCEST IM—</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>HOW IS THAT—</p><p><b>terushima: </b>GIRL😭😭✋</p><p><b>daishou: </b>OKAY I GET WHAT YOU MEAN BUT THATS NOT—</p><p><b>daichi: </b>kuroo and kenma be like: 👁👄👁</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>BITCH PLEADENDMS</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>kuroo is dating someone?</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>no</p><p><b>daishou: </b>they're exclusively dating</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>EXCLUSIVELY,,,,</p><p><b>terushima: </b>idk maybe daishou and kuroo can date</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>for real gimme me that enemies to lovers shit with angst, pinning, and 283k words</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>bye kuroo and daishou dating sounds like two negatives colliding</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>two negatives make a positive but i ain't letting that happen in this case</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>daichi can just date suga🥱</p><p><b>daichi: </b>bokuto can just date akaashi🥱</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>both of y'all need dick🥱</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>how tall are you guys</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>my dick is seven inches</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>now kuroo, let's not tell lies here</p><p><b>daishou: </b>he's not</p><p><b>terushima: </b>alright imma head out after that statement</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>me and daishou hooked up once whats the big deal🙄</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>so</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>he bottomed.</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>oh nvm</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>FUTAKUCHI PLS😭✋</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>AYO YALL HOOKED UP BEFORE??</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>I THOUGHT YOU GUYS HATED EACH OTHER</p><p><b>daishou: </b>we do</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>we do</p><p><b>daishou: </b>but he's good in bed so ig that makes up for his annoying personality</p><p><b>daichi: </b>me with terushima</p><p><b>terushima: </b>EYE—</p><p><b>terushima: </b>alr i see how it is daichi</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>kuroo and daishou hooked up at a party that had a lot of students in other high schools from our area</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>idk what made them hook up tho</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>alcohol</p><p><b>daishou: </b>idk i probably mistaken him for a hottie</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>ok i'm offended</p><p><b>daishou: </b>girl if you don't go back kissing kenma</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>k have fun with terushima</p><p><b>terushima: </b>AYO DONT DRAG ME INTO THIS FJSND</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>PSLSKNDS</p><p><b>daichi: </b>terushima is loud in bed</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>OH?</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>AYO😳</p><p><b>daishou: </b>loud as in he talks a lot or loud as in his moans are loud?</p><p><b>daichi: </b>nah terushima doesn't talk during sex</p><p><b>daichi: </b>just a loud moaner</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>O H ?</p><p><b>daishou: </b>okay i'm listening</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>i'm all ears</p><p><b>terushima: </b>NAH IM OUT</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>nobody answered my question</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>11:50 A.m</em>
</p><p>
  <em>groupchat: simps</em>
</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>ugh</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>girl what now omg</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>i really want a manz</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>then get one🙄</p><p><b>terushima: </b>bruh i wish it was that easy</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>right smh</p><p><b>daichi:</b> ain't yall supposed to be in class</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>UR ONE TO TALK</p><p><b>daichi: </b>IM OLDER THAN YOU S H U S H</p><p><b>terushima: </b>ok grandpa🙄🖐</p><p><b>daichi: </b>k that's not what you called me when we hooked up😐</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>OH??</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>O H ? ?</p><p><b>daishou: </b>EXCUSE M E</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>BYE DID I READ THAT RIGHT?</p><p><b>terushima: </b>nah fuck this</p><p><b>terushima: </b>i'm blocking daichi</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>NAHH YOU JUST MAD CAUSE HE CALLED UR ASS OUT</p><p><b>terushima: </b>okay futakuchi, you wanna play this game?</p><p><b>terushima: </b>cause i got some receipts for that purchase</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>waitwaitwaitwait</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>now now yuuji, let's not get too far ahead</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>WHAT IS THE TEAAAAAA</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTINGGGG</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>NAHHH TERUSHIMA EXPOSE HIM</p><p><b>terushima: </b>it's tempting</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>TERUSHIMA YUUJI,,,, PLEASE DONT</p><p><b>daishou: </b>FULL S E N D</p><p><b>terushima: </b>futakuchilowkeyhasacrushonakarasunomemeber</p><p><b>terushima: </b>actually</p><p><b>terushima: </b>highkey*</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>STOPSTOPSTOPDTOPSTOP</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>I JUST THINK HES REALLY CUTE OK STOPSTOPHFKSXJMSMD</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>DAICHI I SWEAR I AINT SLIDING INTO ANY DMS FROM YOUR TEAM😭😭😭</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>WHO IS IT??</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT AND NOT TELL US WHO?</p><p><b>daichi: </b>wait i'm actually fucking curious about this🧍</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>IS IT KAGEYAMA?? HES PRETTY CUTE</p><p><b>daishou: </b>NAHH ITS PROBABLY HINATA</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>ennoshita</p><p><b>daichi: </b>W H A T</p><p><b>terushima: </b>and the winner is ushiwaka😫</p><p><b>daichi: </b>WHAT,,,,</p><p><b>daichi: </b>YOU LIKE ENNOSHITA??</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>OMG OMG OMG WAITTTT</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>FUTAKUCHI GO GET SOME D I C K</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI KDMSKDDM WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>THAT MOTHERFUCKER CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD JUST TO EXPOSE ME???</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>NAHHH IM GOONG OVER TO SHIRATORIZAWA TO FIGHT HIM MYSELF</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>NOT EVEN SHIRABUS UGLY ASS CAN STOP ME</p><p><b>terushima: </b>kenji baby,,,</p><p><b>terushima: </b>ushiwaka is a 6.2 almost 200 pound guy,,, ion think you can beat him up</p><p><b>daichi: </b>he's like a whole 20 pound heavier than you,,,</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>OKAY ANYMORE SECRETS OR ARE WE GOOD?</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>YES !</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>but it's not about me😫😫</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>SPILL</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>tobio kun used to have a tiny tiny crush on iwa chan</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>it was cute lol</p><p><b>terushima: </b>don't blame him😁</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>oh akaashi thought and still thinks kuroo is hot</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>HE STILL THINKS THAT?</p><p><b>daishou: </b>KUROO YOU KNOW TOO?</p><p><b>daichi: </b>BYE WHAT</p><p><b>terushima: </b>KUROO HOW DO YOU KNOW AKAASHI THINKS THAT—</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>BYE ME AND AKAASHI HAD LIKE A THING LAST YEAR</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>SUMMER FLING?? HOOK UP?? ONE NIGHT STAND?? IDK BITCH</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>didn't know he still thinks i'm hot tho</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>fan behavior 🙄‼️</p><p><b>daishou: </b>BRUH DONT YOU LIKE AKAASHI?</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>DIDNT MIKA DUMP YOU?</p><p><b>daishou: </b>touché</p><p><b>daichi: </b>anyways</p><p><b>daichi: </b>kuroo i didn't know you were the one to do hook ups🧍</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>right back at you daichi😫</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>i had like two hook ups tho</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>my body count is 2 lmfao</p><p><b>terushima: </b>oh really</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>girl ion got time for sex and hook ups😭 those two times were both at parties</p><p><b>daishou: </b>my body count is also 2 lmfao😭</p><p><b>terushima: </b>oh shit mine is four🧍</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>ALREADY??</p><p><b>terushima: </b>YEAH UH I CAN EXPLAIN</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>ok u whore</p><p><b>terushima: </b>futakuchi, i hope you know me and ennoshita talk on a regular basis,,,, :)</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>OKAY OKAY IM SORRY</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>futakuchi rn: yes daddy terushima i'm on my knees for u🙇‍♂️</p><p><b>daishou: </b>BITCH BYE CKDMXKSMZM</p><p><b>daichi: </b>OK DEADASS ARENT YALL SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS??</p><p><b>terushima: </b>i think it's lunch period for all of us</p><p>
  <b>daichi: </b>
  <em>[image attached]</em>
</p><p><b>daichi: </b>futakuchi i'm with ur mannn</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>OMG STOP STOP DJSNXKXJDNNX</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>I HATE THIS SO MUVH FJSNXN</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>nah bitch u love us</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>futakuchi kenji the simp !!</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>fits the groupchat name😫😫</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>12.00 a.m</em>
  <br/>
  <em>groupchat: simps</em>
</p><p><b>daichi: </b>omg wait</p><p><b>terushima: </b>yes daddy?</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>BITCH WHY IS THAT THE FIRST THING YOU SAY?</p><p><b>daichi: </b>terushima if u don't stfu😭</p><p><b>terushima: </b>alright that's not what you told me when we hooked up😐</p><p><b>daishou: </b>BYEHDJDNJDM</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>DADDY DAICHI OMG</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>TERUSHIMA GOT DAICHI BACK OMG</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>YUHHH THATS MY BEST FRIEND😫😫</p><p><b>daichi: </b>A N Y W A Y S</p><p><b>daichi: </b>futakuchi</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>oop futakuchi is in troubleee</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>BRUH WHAT DID I DO PLS DAICHI IM NOT HOOKING UP WITH ENNOSHITA</p><p><b>daichi: </b>I WASNT EVEN GONNA ASK THAT OMG</p><p><b>daichi: </b>but when did u start liking ennoshita</p><p><b>terushima: </b>OH GOD YALL ARE SO LUCKY THAT YOU DIDNT HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT OMFG</p><p><b>terushima: </b>ENNOSHITA BE LIVING IN FUTAKUCHI'S HEAD R E N T F R E E</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>as he should😫</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>uh anyways when i saw him for the first time i thought he was fucking cute</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>and then we ran to each other at the mall once</p><p><b>terushima: </b>then like,,, a week ago i made a gc with akaashi, kenma, shirabu, yahaba, futakuchi, and ennoshita</p><p><b>terushima: </b>so now they closer because of me</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>and they said true love was dead😫</p><p><b>terushima: </b>RIGHT</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>terushima the love whisperer🙇‍♂️</p><p><b>daichi: </b>ok i really thought it was gonna be way more dramatic than that</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>want me to propose to him?</p><p><b>daichi: </b>no❤️</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>then don't say nun</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>having a crush is fun</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>NO ITS N O T</p><p><b>terushima: </b>FR WHATS SO FUN ABOUT IT</p><p><b>daishou: </b>i haven't had a crush in a while so i forgot the feeling😫</p><p><b>terushima: </b>but i thought u like me</p><p><b>daishou: </b>....</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>GET A R O O M</p><p><b>daishou: </b>terushima</p><p><b>terushima: </b>yes babe?</p><p><b>daishou: </b>hop on my dick</p><p><b>terushima: </b>SAY LESSS😫😫😫😫</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>BYE YALL ARE DISGUSTING</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>NAHHH IM OUT</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>what's ur guys sexuality?</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>that was so random😭</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>i'm bi tho</p><p><b>terushima: </b>same</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>pan🍳🥘</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>i'm gay🤸</p><p><b>daishou: </b>✨dont use labels✨</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>im also bi</p><p><b>daichi: </b>im also pan💥</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>ok thanks</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>daishou what's ur three favorite colors</p><p><b>daishou: </b>red, dark green, and black</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>okay thank you</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>ushiwaka,,, what on earth are you doing</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>annnnnddddd there he goes😭</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>ushiwaka talks once in here and just,,, dips</p><p><b>terushima: </b>okay but what is he actually doing</p><p><b>daishou: </b>ok anyways back to where we were</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>NONONONONO</p><p><b>daichi: </b>GET A ROOM OMFG</p><p><b>terushima: </b>omg daddy daishou?</p><p><b>daishou: </b>didn't u say u were gonna top me</p><p><b>terushima: </b>yeah but i like getting dick every once in a while</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>YALLLLL</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>IFMXODKCKDMDKMKKDKKD</p><p><b>daichi: </b>WHAT?</p><p>
  <b>futakuchi:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>YOOO??</p><p><b>terushima: </b>GO BESTIE GO BESTIE</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>FUTAKUCHI GET SOME</p><p><b>daishou: </b>FLIRT BACK FLIRT BACK FIFKFKFKDK</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>BITCHH NAH HE DEFINITELY LIKES YOU</p><p><b>daichi: </b>CHILE,,,,</p><p>
  <b>terushima:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>terushima: </b>hate it here smh</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>SOXKDKXKSKDDDMDKD</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>IM LITERAL FREAKING OUT RN</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>YOO TEAM FUTASHITA😫😫</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>IM CRYING WE'RE WITNESSING A START OF A RELATIONSHIP,,,,</p><p><b>daichi: </b>NAHH IM OUT</p><p><b>terushima: </b><span class="u">@daishou </span>this could be us but u playin</p><p><b>daishou: </b>BITCH YOURE A WHOLE CITY AWAY,,, I COULDNT EVEN KISS YOU IF I WANTED TO,,,</p><p><b>terushima: </b>you would kiss me? 🥺</p><p><b>daishou: </b>i mean</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>that's a yes in daishou language</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>that's a C A S E</p><p><b>daishou: </b>BITCH WE ARE LITERALLY A YEAR APART</p><p><b>daichi: </b>IM CRYING YALL</p><p><b>daichi: </b>FUTAKUCHI IF YOU DO DATE ENNOSHITA</p><p><b>daichi: </b>I KNOW YALL WOILD FLIRT IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>NO WONT STFU</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>protective dad mode</p><p><b>terushima: </b>god why is everyone around me gettinf boyfriends or girlfriends</p><p><b>terushima: </b>literally i think i'm the only single one in my team🧍</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>THERES NO WAY,,,</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>fr how can a hottie like you be single</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>especially the only one on ur team😭</p><p><b>daishou: </b>maybe u a hoe</p><p><b>terushima: </b>SHUSH I AM NOT</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>bruh didn't ur last girlfriend break up with you cause u also liked guys or sum</p><p><b>terushima: </b>yeah fuck her🙄</p><p><b>daishou: </b>ur last girlfriend did what now</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>gimme her addy i'm about to make a girl cry</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>insult her outfit first and then her hair</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>then say she can't blend her makeup</p><p><b>daichi: </b>nah bitch say her best friend is hotter😫</p><p><b>terushima: </b>BYE OMG THATS SO TOXIC</p><p><b>daishou: </b>AS WE SHOULD</p><p><b>daishou: </b>literally fuck her</p><p><b>daishou: </b>u deserve the world terushima just remember that &lt;3</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>that was cute and unexpected</p><p><b>terushima: </b>thanks suguru🥺</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>4.00 am</em>
  <br/>
  <em>groupchat: simp</em>
</p><p><b>terushima: </b>i wanna drink</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>yuuji.</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>no.</p><p><b>terushima: </b>fine</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>terushima why do u wanna drink</p><p><b>terushima: </b>my parents are fighting and it's so fucking annoying</p><p><b>terushima: </b>like shit just get a divorced already don't wait until i graduate</p><p><b>daishou: </b>is it that bad?</p><p><b>terushima: </b>yeah and it's so annoying like i wanna sleep fight when the sun is up</p><p><b>terushima: </b>speaking about time</p><p><b>terushima: </b>GO TO SLEEP??? ITS FOUR AM WHY ARE LITERALLY ALL OF YOU GUYS ACTIVE</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>just taking care of the baby of the groupchat</p><p><b>terushima: </b>HOW AM I THE BABY?</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>you just are</p><p><b>terushima: </b>oh god my mom is screaming now</p><p><b>terushima: </b>can she stfu like deadass</p><p><b>daichi: </b>i have an idea</p><p>
  <em>incoming call from the chat "simps"</em>
</p><p>one by one, everyone joined the vc. well, except for ushijima but none of them are surprised about that. he probably has the server muted.</p><p>they all turned on their camera, looking at one another.</p><p>"hey yuuji," futakuchi spoke. "you okay?"</p><p>in the distance, you can hear a women's voice yelling about something. terushima shrugs, drinking his water. "i'm fine, just a bit annoyed,"</p><p>"if you don't me asking, what are they fighting about?" kuroo asks.</p><p>terushima let out a sigh, tucking his knees up to his chest. "you see, my dad's girlfriend got pregnant with me when they were only 18; making them teen parents. after high school ended, my biological mother left. my dad and step mom got married when they were around 29 but my dad caught my step mom cheating not too long ago so they've been fighting a lot lately,"</p><p>there was a small silence. mostly because the others didn't really know what to say.</p><p>terushima noticed how quiet they were. "it's fine, my dad is planning on getting a divorce with her,"</p><p>in the back, you can hear glass shattering, making terushima roll his eyes.</p><p>"what... just happened?" bokuto seemed worried.</p><p>terushima grumbles, "did that woman really just break something <em>again?"</em></p><p><em>"</em>it's really late, yuuji." futakuchi says. "you should get some sleep,"</p><p>"you're one to talk, why aren't any of you guys sleeping?"</p><p>"not tired," kuroo laughs. you can see light projecting off from his pc and keyboard.</p><p>"and besides," oikawa says. "we don't have school tomorrow so might as well stay up,"</p><p>they saw daishou take out his phone. "pose y'all, you guys are going on my story,"</p><p>oikawa flipped daishou off. "bitch no, i look like shit right now,"</p><p>"you don't look <em>that </em>bad, oikawa," daichi says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>kuroo laughs. "well, futakuchi does look like he got ran over by a truck,"</p><p>"for your information, my hair looks <em>fine, </em>kuroo."</p><p>"you look like you just got laid," bokuto deadpanned, making the other 6 boys laugh.</p><p>futakuchi rolls his eyes. "and what if i did?"</p><p>they stayed in call until the sun was rising.</p><p>terushima finally has something he can look forward to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1.09 a.m</em>
  <br/>
  <em>groupchat: simps.</em>
</p><p><b>terushima:</b> OMG YALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>WHAT NOW</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>ITS 1 AM LET ME SLEEP I HAVE A TEST TMR FIRST PERIOD💔</p><p><b>terushima: </b>NO IDC</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>OMG TEA?</p><p><b>terushima:</b> VERY MUCH YES</p><p><b>terushima:</b> @<span class="u">daishou </span>@<span class="u">futakuchi </span>@<span class="u">bokuto </span>@<span class="u">daichi </span>@<span class="u">usuhijima </span>WAKE UP</p><p><b>futakuchi:</b> ITS ABOUT ME SO WHY ARE YOU ANNOUNCING IT???</p><p><b>terushima: </b>because i'm a good bestie</p><p><b>daichi: </b>what happened</p><p><b>bokuto:</b> OMG OMG DID FUTAKUCHI GET A BOYFRIEND :D</p><p><b>futakuchi:</b> NO</p><p><b>terushima: </b>YES</p><p><b>futakuchi:</b> OMG NO I DID NOT</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>WAITTTTT</p><p><b>kuroo:</b> SO ARE U AND ENNOSHITA LIKE DATING</p><p><b>futakuchi:</b> OH FOR FUCKS SAKE-</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>WE'RE JUST GETTING COFFEE THIS WEEKEND RUGIHERUJN</p><p><b>daichi: </b>SO A DATE?</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>NO</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>omg futa get that dick</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>YESSIR GET IT OMG</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>I HATE YOU GUYS</p><p><b>daichi: </b>WAIT,,, DID U GUYS PLAN IT AROUND LIKE 6?</p><p><b>futakuchi:</b> daichi u creep how tf do u know</p><p><b>daichi:</b> BECAUSE ENNOSHITA WAS SMILING AT HIS PHONE LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT</p><p><b>kuroo:</b> YOOOO</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>YALL DOWN BAD FOR EACH OTHER OMG</p><p><b>bokuto:</b> DAICHI CAUGHT ENNOSHITA DOWN BAD IN 4K😫📸</p><p><b>daishou: </b>yall,,, its one a.m,,,,</p><p><b>terushima: </b>DAISHOU OMG UR ASS FIANLLY WOKE UP</p><p><b>daishou: </b>YEAH BECAUSE MY PHONE WOULDNT STOP GOING OFF</p><p><b>daishou: </b>OMG WAIT FUTAKUCHI GOT HIMSELF A DATE??</p><p><b>futakuchi:</b> NO RJIKTGFHJFDGK</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>I MEAN,,, ITS BASICALLY A DATE</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>WEAR SOMETHING CUTE</p><p><b>oikawa:</b> CAN I PICK UR OUTFIT???</p><p><b>futakuchi:</b> IIIII</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>fine</p><p><b>terushima:</b> WHAT I WANTED TO</p><p><b>kuroo:</b> LETS FACETIME SO WE CAN HELP FUTAKUCHI</p><p><b>ushijima:</b> congrats futakuchi :)</p><p><b>futakuchi:</b> i- thanks waka-chan</p><p><b>terushima:</b> ugh futa dont forget about me once u and ennoshita start dating &lt;/3</p><p><b>futakuchi:</b> WHERE DID YOU GET DATING FROM??</p><p><b>daichi: </b>YOU GUYS OBVIOUSLY LIKE EACH OTHER</p><p><b>kuroo:</b> GET IT FUTAAAA</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>i hate it here</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>no u dont</p><p><b>futakuchi:</b> go fuck iwaizumi</p><p><b>oikawa:</b> RUDE</p><p><b>bokuto:</b> if u don't want him can i?</p><p><b>oikawa:</b> n o</p><p><b>kuroo:</b> then what about akaashi</p><p><b>bokuto:</b> u can have akaashi</p><p><b>kuroo:</b> ILL GLADY TAKE HIM</p><p><b>terushima:</b> omg wait daichi</p><p><b>daichi:</b> what</p><p><b>terushima: </b>are hinata and kageyama dating??</p><p><b>daichi:</b> uhhh not that i know of</p><p><b>terushima: </b>damn u really don't know shit😐</p><p><b>daichi</b>: terushima.</p><p><b>terushima:</b> yes daddy?</p><p><b>daichi: </b>i- nvm</p><p><b>terushima: </b>THATS WHAT I FUCKING THOUGHT</p><p><b>oikawa:</b> how to win an argument with daichi: call him daddy</p><p><b>daichi: </b>NO DONT CALL ME THAT</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>I WOULD BE HONORED TO BE CALLED DADDY?? DAICHI WHY U HATING</p><p><b>daishou:</b> maybe cause ur a horny mf</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>yet u still let me fuck u so i don't see a problem here</p><p><b>bokuto:</b> yall fight like a married couple</p><p><b>daishou: </b>BOKUTO I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>NO YOU DONT???</p><p><b>terushima: </b>ITS RAINING OVER HERE YALL THIS IS PERFECT CUDDLE WEATHER</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>OMG OMG FUTAKUCHI</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>YES?</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>SINCE IT MIGHT BE RAINING THIS WHOLE WEEK</p><p><b>oikaw</b><b>a: </b>AFTER YOU AND ENNOSHITA GET COFFEE, YALL SHOULD GO OVER TO UR PLACE A CUDDLE WHILE WATCHING MOVIES</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>we were planning on playing board games with each other at my place</p><p><b>daichi: </b>EVEN MORE ROMANTIC</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>SHUT UP OMG</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>GET THE DICK OMG</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>WE'RE NOT GONNA BE FUCKING OMG</p><p><b>daishou: </b>MIGHT AS WELL TBH</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>BITCH NO</p><p><b>terushima: </b>t-they grow up so fast😫</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>i'm leaving</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>NO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3.45 p.m</em>
  <br/>
  <em>groupchat: simps</em>
</p><p><b>terushima: </b>TODAY IS THE DAY YALL</p><p><b>terushima: </b>OUR BABY FUTAKUCHI IS GOING ON A DATE</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>ITS NOT A FUCKING DATE YOU BITCH</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>ITS CLOSE ENOUGH OK</p><p><b>daichi: </b>BRUH USE PROTECTION</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>want my sexy time playlist or nah</p><p><b>daishou: </b>WHY DO YOU HAVE A SEXY TIME PLAYLIST?</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>FOR WHEN IM HORNY?? DUH</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>doesn't everyone have a sexy time playlist</p><p><b>daishou: </b>I DONT???</p><p><b>daichi: </b>even i have one wtf daishou</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>saint😐</p><p><b>daishou: </b>ur acting like i'm a virgin</p><p><b>terushima: </b>well, you ACT like a virgin</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>you do bruh</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>have u even had ur first kiss yet or🙄</p><p><b>daishou: </b>I HAD A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND???</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>OK AND??? THAT DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING</p><p><b>daishou: </b>aren't u the one pinning over ur bestie at the moment🙄</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>yeah and so is kuroo</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>and why the FAWK ARE U DRAGGING ME INTO THIS??</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>BECAUSE.</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>yoo ennoshita just texted me he's at my place, probably not gonna be active</p><p><b>terushima: </b>USE PROTECTION KENJI</p><p><b>futakuchi: </b>WE ARENT GONNA BE FUCKING HOLY SHIT</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>well, now the second baby of the group left</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>time to bully terushima for not having a s/o</p><p><b>terushima: </b>oikawa u literally cannot be talking</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>terushima i will PHYSICALLY fight you</p><p><b>terushima: </b>you cant touch me bitch 😐</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>still figuring out how terushima is single</p><p><b>terushima: </b>mf so am i</p><p><b>daichi: </b>nah cause terushima got no problem with hooking up w people so why not get into a relationship</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>commitment issues at its finest😩☝️</p><p><b>daishou: </b>no because that's relatable</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>who needs a bf when u have besties</p><p><b>daichi: </b>YOU LIKE YOUR BEST FRIEND??</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>SAWAMURA DAICHI, I KNOW WHERE THE FUCK YOU LIVE AND I AM NOT SCARED TO GO OVER AND PHYSICALLY FIGHT YOU</p><p><b>daichi: </b>you wouldn't</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>....</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>do not test me rn i'm not scared to hop on the train and go to ur house</p><p><b>daichi: </b>and what are u gonna do, huh? kiss me?</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>maybe i fucking will</p><p><b>terushima: </b>DAICHI YOU LITTLE WHORE</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>NAHH FR DAICHI HAS A SECRET FUCKBOY SIDE CONFIRMED??</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>DAICHI UR A HOE</p><p><b>daichi: </b>NO THE FUCK IM NOT</p><p><b>daichi: </b>IF ANYONE IS A HOE HERE THAN JTS KUROO</p><p><b>daishou: </b>agree, kuroo is a hoe</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>werent u the one that lead me on at that party</p><p><b>terushima: </b>OH🧍‍♂️</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>DAISHOU DID W H A T NOW??</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>YALL WERE GRINDING ON EACH OTHET TF U MEAN HE LEAD U ON</p><p><b>daishou: </b>CAN YOU STFU WE WERE NOT</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>I HAVE VIDEO PROOF</p><p><b>daichi: </b>OH SHIT BOKUTO PULLING OUT THE RECEIPTS</p><p><b>oikawa: </b><span class="u">@ushijima </span>where are u</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>hello</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>mf goes on right when we ping him😭😭</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>i'm at practice</p><p><b>terushima: </b>TELL SHIRABU I SAID HIII</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>okay i will</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>i'll talk to u guys later</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>bye babe😩</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>....</p><p><b>ushijima: </b>bye bokuto</p><p><b>daishou: </b>BYE LMFAOKXXKNDC</p><p><b>oikawa: </b>man futakuchi and ennoshita really fucking aren't they‼️‼️</p><p><b>daichi: </b>BYE WHAT</p><p><b>terushima: </b>they doing the sloppy toppy ong</p><p><b>kuroo: </b>PLEASEIDKDM</p><p><b>kuroo: </b><span class="u">@daichi </span>why don't we do sloppy toppy together</p><p class=""><b>daichi: </b>homie dont u have a person u like</p><p class=""><b>kuroo: </b>OK AND?? UR STILL HOT</p><p><b>terushima: </b>AND THEY SAID LOVE WAS DEAD‼️‼️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>